


Once Bitten

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: One of your best friends, Evie Frye has been turned into something unnatural and if she is found out, there will be trouble for all.





	Once Bitten

Could this be any more complicated?

Standing over the latest victim, a member of the Blighters still barely clinging to life, you knew you were going to have a hell of a time with this case. Having already called for a doctor, you knelt down to hold a handkerchief to his neck, in hopes of stopping the bleeding from a set of bite marks.

Already a crowd had gathered and were shouting questions and demanding answers from the Metropolitan Police, questions that you knew you would not be able to answer truthfully. You had seen that bite pattern enough times to already know who was responsible for it.

You knew the one in question had never intended harm. You knew that they loathed what drove them to do this, nor could they help it. But it was getting tougher to hide. Something was going to have to be done.

No sooner had a doctor arrived, then so did your partner, Sgt Frederick Abberline. It only took one glance up at him to tell that he was angry and not just because of the already large crowd. As soon as you had arrived, you had done your best to try and cordon off the area, but there was nothing to shield those who lived in the flats surrounding the area, looking out through their windows at the macabre sight.

Once the Doctor had managed to get everything under control, he carefully, along with a few constables managed to get the Blighter into a wagon so that he might treat him elsewhere. Watching them drive off, Abberline spoke in a low voice. “This cannot continue (Y/N). Either you need to tell me everything or I am going to have to take this higher.”

“I’ve told you all I know Freddie. “You growled, not in the mood for this discussion.

Taking you by the arm and pulling you into an alley, Abberline continued angrily. “Somehow I doubt that. I’ve worked with you long enough to know when you are hiding something. Look, I want to trust you on this, but I can’t help you if you do not tell me everything. A lot more people are asking questions about this and its getting a lot harder to lie to those people. I need at least a suspect or something here (Y/N)”

As much as you hated to admit it, you knew he was right. Freddie had gone to bat for your far more than any other partner would have. It had been hard enough being one of the first women hired by the Metropolitan Police, but he had taken you in under his wing when no one else would.

You hated keeping things from him. But you didn’t know how to explain just how complicated this whole mess really was. If it all came out, far more would be crashing down than he could imagine.

As you took his words in, you just happened to glance over his shoulders. Around the corner, you could see someone with a dark coat and a top hat watching the two of you. Two items in a style which could only belong to one person.

Seeing that you were distracted, Freddie said “I need a name. And fast.” With that last bit he walked off and headed back to the station. Once he was out of sight, you turned and quickly made your way down the alley as fast as your skirts would carry you. You knew that if he was around, there was a chance she was too. Which could mean many things, but you had a feeling which one it was.

Rounding the corner, your suspicions were confirmed. Huddled in the corner, with blood covering her chin and shaking a bit was none other than your friend, Dame Evie Frye. Kneeling next to her, watching with worried eyes was her brother Sir Jacob Frye. Both were Master Assassins, co-leaders of the Rooks and two very dear friends of yours.

Noticing your presence, Jacob stood up, grateful that you were there.

“I’m sorry.” Jacob spoke. “This was my idea.”

“Your idea?” You asked him.

“I thought I could help control it by feeding her Blighters. Make everyone thing this was between us and the Rooks. Problem was someone saw it and yelled for the coppers.” Jacob explained.

“I know Jacob, but most fights don’t involve bites like the ones she leaves.” You noted plainly. “The problem is too many people have noticed and now they want more answers.”

“What are we supposed to do? (Y/N?) Lock her up? You know what will happen if we lock her up?” Jacob said, pleadingly.

Placing a hand on his arm, you said quietly “Jacob, that’s the last thing I want for her. You know that. But this cannot continue like this, unless we want Assassin affairs in the papers. We need to keep her away just enough for this to either die down or to give us time to come up with an answer.”

As much as this worried you, you knew it was nothing compared to the worry that was weighing on Jacob’s heart and mind. For a man who prided himself on being able to handle anything, seeing what this was doing to his beloved twin and not being able to make it go away was heartbreaking.

You racked your brain, trying to think of anything that could help. Anything that would ease their minds for a few days. Than it hit you.

“I’ve an idea. Did she eat enough to last her a few hours?” You asked.

“I think so. Why?” Jacob asked confused.

Walking over to Evie, you helped her to her feet.

“Help me get her into a carriage.” You said. Jacob quickly obeyed. Finding on nearby, the two of you quickly wiped the blood from Evie’s mouth and as you loaded her into the carriage, you turned to Jacob, handed him a key and said “Take her to my flat and stay there till I return. Do not let her leave. I will try and come up with something in the meantime.”

With a quick nod, Jacob set off with Evie. Knowing you had a few hours left in your shift, you hoped you could focus on your work.

Later that evening on the way home, you hoped that Jacob had managed to keep Evie under wraps. You also continued to wrack your brain to come up with a plan but so far, nothing. You began to fear that the last resort was going to be your only choice.

Anything but that. She doesn’t deserve that. She didn’t ask for this.

Walking through the door, you were relieved to see Evie resting on the chaise lounge with Jacob sitting next to her. From the looks of it, she hadn’t given him too much trouble.

Hearing you walk in, Jacob looked up, relief plain on his face. Walking over to him, you gave him a small hug and glancing over Evie, she seemed to be a bit calmer, but you knew that soon enough, she would need to feed again.

Standing up, Jacob asked “What are we going to do?”

“For now, Jacob, go back to the train and rest. I will keep watch tonight.” You replied.

“Are you sure?” Jacob asked, concerned.

“I’m sure.”

“But what if she gets hungry? What if she attacks you?” Jacob asked, beginning to panic.

“Jacob, if it comes to that, I will take her out hunting. If she is with me, I can better cover for her than you can. Go rest. “You said gently, but firmly, stroking his cheek.

With one last look at his twin, Jacob nodded and left, hoping that he would not come back to find you hurt or worse.

Taking his place next to Evie, you reached out and took her hand in yours, giving it a kiss in hopes of reassuring her. As much as this whole mess frightened you and Jacob, it had to be nothing compared to the terror in Evie’s heart mind and soul to know she had become something out of her worst nightmares and there was nothing she could do to change herself back.

At the feel of you kissing her hand, Evie squeezed yours, grateful for your presence. As much as she liked having her brother around, she was more reassured by you being next to her. In the face of this personal hell, Evie needed someone who could keep calm and help keep her calm, someone much like you.

“I’m sorry to be such a bother love.” She spoke sadly.

“You’re no bother love. We are just worried for you.” You replied tenderly. “We would worry no matter what.”

No matter what, you knew it bothered Evie that it had come to this. She had always prided herself on being able to figure things out and to not let anything get to her, but Evie was still human. At least as much as she could be now.

“Are you hungry at all?” You asked.

For a moment, Evie didn’t answer. She shifted her eyes away from you and instantly you knew that not only was she hungry, she was more hungry than usual.

You started to get up to take her out hunting, but recalling that on the way home, you hadn’t seen many people at all, you knew that would make things tougher. People were staying in more due to the attacks and you also knew if another one turned up so soon, there would be no hiding it. And the longer Evie held off, the worse it would be when she did eat.

There is only one choice.

Reaching for the buttons on your bodice, you started at the neck and quickly unbuttoned them. As you took it off, Evie’s eyes went wide as you removed your corset cover next.

“What are you doing?!” She asked incredulously.

Setting the pieces of clothing aside you replied, “You need to eat.”

“But..”

“Evie. This is the only way I can feed, and you keep safe tonight. We barely kept you out of police hands today as is.” You said, firmly. “I know its not the best choice, but it will be far worse if you don’t eat and we both know it.”

Evie took a moment to consider your words. “But what if I hurt you? What if..”

“Then we will deal with that later. But for now…” You said holding your arms out, hoping she would get the hint.

Looking over your exposed neck and bosom, Evie could feel her hunger growing and fast. A part of her had wondered before how you would taste and now she was about to find out.

Taking a breath to steady her nerves, Evie sat up and pulled you over to her. Thinking there was nothing for it, she opened her mouth, extended her fangs and brought your neck over to her mouth, and doing her best not to bite too hard, sank her fangs into your flesh, making you cry out a bit.

It had hurt more than you expected to be bitten so deeply in such as sensitive place. For a moment or two, the pain in your neck throbbed and as you got used to the feeling, you tried your best to focus on other things.

Pulling you as close to her as she could, Evie sat to work eating. Quickly she noted that your blood tasted somehow sweeter than the blood of most of her other victims. Perhaps it was because others had eaten differently than you, but she couldn’t help but think your blood was the most delicious she had ever had. She didn’t know how, but she was determined to enjoy it.

As she drank, the feel of her soft lips against your neck quickly took on a pleasant feel. The sensation of being drank from was unlike anything you could ever imagine and feeling this close to her, being this intimate with her was to your shock, rather pleasurable.

So, this is what it means to be feasted on.

The longer it went on, the more you could feel your center becoming wetter with pleasure. Unsure of how it was happening but not wanting it to stop, you felt yourself holding on to Evie as tight as she held on to you in the hopes she would be encouraged to continue.

“Evie..” You spoke hoarsely, barely able to speak her name you were so lost in it all.

For a moment, Evie moved to stop eating, fearing it was getting to be too much. She knew she had already drank a fair amount of your delicious blood and worried that if she didn’t stop, she might drain you.

“Don’t stop.” You begged.

Evie didn’t know what to think. Never before had she had someone beg her to keep drinking from them. Using her heightened senses, Evie could tell you were greatly aroused and to her surprise, so was she, more so than she ever thought possible. More than with any other.

Evie moved her hands down to your waisted and pulled you onto her lap. With her fangs still buried deep in your neck, she moved you to where you might straddle her. Taking a hand, she first brought it up to your face, caressing your cheek.

No sooner had you moved your head to kiss her hand than she moved it down to your bodice, feeling your breasts through the corset before she moved it down to between your legs. Reaching underneath the many skirts and petticoats, Evie felt for the opening in your knickers, and no sooner had she found it, she reached in further for your center. Taking two fingers and moaning a bit at how wet you were, Evie kept a grip on your neck as she slid her fingers inside your opening and quickly began fingering you.

You didn’t know what felt better, her sucking on your neck or her fingering you as she drank. Evie quickly found an even rhythm to her actions and soon enough, your dripping wet center was throbbing, made only more pleasurable with the feel of Evie’s thumb finding your clit and rubbing it as well.

It didn’t take long before you started to cum. Holding even tighter to Evie and moaning and whimpering loudly, it was impossible to keep still with all the ways she was pleasuring you. Way too soon, you felt yourself grip around her fingers, gushing over them as you came hard.

“Evie…Evie” You cried out as you hit your peak, holding her tighter. As you started to come down, Evie’s fangs remained buried in your neck and as soon as you stopped throbbing and all but collapsed in her arms.

As she let go of your neck, Evie took a moment to clean the wound and lick up the small amount of blood that had traveled down your breasts. Once she was done, she brought her mouth to yours and kissed you deeply, letting you taste the coppery liquid that she so greatly enjoyed.

Breaking the kiss, you stared deeply into her eyes, slowly realizing what this now meant.

Yes, it could get more complicated. Far more.


End file.
